


House Arrest

by danaheeroduomax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Agoraphobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, The Reichenbach Fall Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John after Sherlock jumped developed a case of Agoraphobia, he can't leave the house with out having a panic attack.  A world without Sherlock is not a place he want's to live in.  Sherlock is trying to protect his friends and the one he loves more then even his work John, by taking out the assassins sent by Moriarty.  But at some point John goes from being afraid to leave his home, to being kept from leaving.  As the last assassin decides to use John as a pawn against Sherlock.  But that's not their only problem they face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock fanfic, I hope it goes well. It is unbated so all the mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show I'm just using them for my own dark purposes.

After the death of Sherlock a lot changed for John.  When he had been standing there listening to Sherlock tell him he’d lied to him this whole time, John couldn’t, no he wouldn’t believe it, he still doesn’t.  After going to Sherlock’s grave and begging him not to be dead, something in John snapped, he got back to 221B Baker Street and hasn’t left since.  That was eighteen months ago.

His Therapist, who comes to him ever Tuesday afternoon, diagnosed him with Agoraphobia.  In this case, John is afraid to leave his home, the safety it provides.  He didn’t stop living though, at least not until he was pushed to keep moving on by.  Mrs. Hudson and DI Lestrade.  He’d quite his job but was hired on as a tutor for Med students, who come to him, and he helps Lestrade with some cases when their M.E gets it wrong, with photos and the web cam on his computer he never has to leave the house.

Mycroft took it upon himself to hire someone, that had past the background checks, to help John with things like groceries, or going to crime scenes and cleaning up the place when John’s to grief stricken to get out of bed.

For three months he was in bed, he hardly ate, he wouldn’t speak.  But with the help of Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft and the man Mycroft hired Sebastian Moran he moved on with life.  Now his grief just comes in waves, when he looks in the fridge and doesn’t see one of Sherlock’s experiments.   Or in the shower and he notices he has yet to throw out Sherlock’s soaps and shampoos and when he gets in an argument with Mrs. Hudson about the lack of change to the living area.  And she tells him to get on with his life, but he can’t.

When he’d first met Sherlock, he’d been intrigued, and genuinely interested in him.  He tried dating but after each one failed, he gave up; they told him that they didn’t like taking a back seat to Sherlock.  He’d realized they were right, especially after one of the girl he’d been dating told him that he was in love with Sherlock he just couldn’t seem to see it.  He’d been going to tell Sherlock the truth of his feelings but then Moriarty had shown up in their lives and before he knew it Sherlock had jumped, and he regrets now never having told Sherlock that he loves him, that he’s in love with him.

SH

Sherlock was never far when he could be, as he kept a close eye on John, when he couldn’t be nearby he used Mycroft’s computers to hack into John’s webcam and keep a closer eye on him.  He’s watched him sleep a few times when John was working and dozed off.  Sherlock would never say it out loud but if there was anyone he’d put before his work, it’d be John.

He faked his death with Molly and Mycroft’s help so he could protect his friends, after it had been official that he was dead in the papers and the tomb stone that Mycroft bought, that’s when he started the hunt for the three assassins hired by Moriarty.

After eighteen months he’d only managed to get rid of one, he had tracked the second one down and had her cornered.  The part about this that scared him the most was the fact it didn’t faze him when he wrapped his arm around her throat after disarming her.  He watched fascinated as her oxygen depleted, he’s seen a lot of death, between her and the man he killed several months ago was the first time he’d killed up close.  But for John’s safety he’d do anything.

He dropped her body long after she’d lost consciousness and her pulse stopped.  Sherlock sat and watched her, thinking about how his life had changed; the part about this whole thing is the pain he put John through.  He’s been surprisingly calm during his time away; it’s being away from John that hurts the most.

His only regret about faking his death is the fact he never got to tell John how he really feels about him, that he loves him, would happily spend the rest of his life with him, whether or not he becomes a detective consultant again after all this is over doesn’t matter.  The only thing he wants back is John, if John will accept him.

After a few hours and the woman has yet to move and still doesn’t have a pulse he made a quick anonymous call on a disposable cell.  Gave the person on the other end the address and dumped the phone, he turned up his jacket caller as he left the building in to the torrent of rain, he caught a cab and headed back to Mycroft’s to see if he has information on the last assassin, the sooner it’s done the sooner he can go home to John, that is if John takes him back.

SH

Three months after the supposed death of Sherlock, John had locked himself in his room and wouldn’t come out.  Sherlock wanted someone to help John to get out again, and while he’s continuing to live he has yet to leave the building.  Sherlock double checked Mycroft’s background check on Sebastian Moran, he was a military man, got an honorable discharge and told Mycroft that he didn’t believe the papers about Sherlock, he admired him and was a big fan of John’s blog.

What neither Sherlock nor John know, that Mycroft himself as kept from them, is the fact that Sebastian had worked for Moriarty.  Mycroft wonders why Sebastian is so interested in John now since his boss is dead.  So he hired him to keep a closer eye, of course he never told his brother knowing Sherlock would want that man kept as far from John as possible.

John has gotten close to him, during the fifteen months he’s been around helping John, but the question is, what’s his real motive?  But things are going to be changing soon, as the last assassin has decided to take the fight to Sherlock, moving in next to 221B Baker Street, as a plumber, he just got hired by Mrs. Hudson after he broke her pipe, it backed up and flooded one of her tenants bathrooms.

Sherlock’s going to have to come back sooner then he planned, that is if Mycroft gives him the bad news, which he decides not to as Sherlock walks in.  “Where’s the last one?”  Sherlock demands as he did the other two that have recently departed from this world.

Mycroft holds out a piece of paper, which Sherlock takes, he unfolds it and reads the address, it’s a good distance from here, from Baker Street, and from John.  Sherlock spun on his heel his coat billowing behind him as he left just as quickly as he’d arrived.  Mycroft felt the slightest bit guilty, but he knows the assassin won’t kill John, no, John is a bargaining chip.  One that will most likely fight back.

TBC.


End file.
